Right Moment
by calikocat
Summary: Takes place sometime during season 4. Just a moment between the guys where feelings are revealed.


Right Moment

calikocat

Words: 984

A/N: Takes place sometime during season 4. Just a moment between the guys where feelings are revealed.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me.

XXX

The Soldiers came out of nowhere. One moment he and Spike were walking, supposedly patrolling, but were really snarking back and forth at one another and the next they were surrounded. They never heard them coming.

Spike would probably blame him and Xander probably wouldn't deny it. But he couldn't help it. He _liked_ snarking with Spike, it was _fun_, it reminded him of the sassy wordy fun times he and Cordelia had before everything went to shit. He liked the promise of possibilities, when Spike smirked at him, or looked shocked when Xander said something clever that caught the vampire off guard.

Still, the soldiers...he really should have heard them coming.

Spike was helpless against them, them being human and Spike being chipped...luckily there were only five of them. And the second they came at Xander his body moved, half buried memories surging forward, and he had two of them disarmed and unconscious in just a few seconds. The next one paused, staring at him in shock, long enough that Xander used the Taser gun he'd gotten from one of the others and shot his opponent, sending him to the ground twitching.

Two left. One was trying to carry off a dazed Spike who'd gotten tasered. The other was staring at Xander as if he couldn't believe what was happening. That one got a concussion when Xander pistol whipped him. Then the one trying to make off with his Spike-shaped prize got tackled to the ground and Xander put him in a choke hold until the other man hung limp.

Spike, still dazed, stared at Xander in shock. "What the hell?"

"Long story but cliff notes are soldier memories with black ops training. I'm actually better with a sniper rifle," Xander replied, his words clipped. They wouldn't have much time. Quickly he removed the mask from each soldier. Go figure, Riley was one of them. The one that he'd tasered actually. Buffy was going to love this.

Xander sighed and grabbed a couple of the hand guns the soldiers had been carrying. Then he went back to Spike. "Can you walk?"

The vampire grimaced. "Not yet."

"Can your pride take me carrying you?"

He seemed to think for a moment. "Strapping lad such as yourself, those broad shoulders...think my pride will be just fine."

"Best compliment I've had today."

"Not my fault your girls don't see you as the nummy treat you are."

Xander grinned and pulled Spike to his feet before lifting him in a fireman's carry. "And here I thought you didn't notice."

Slender and cool hands slipped into his back pockets and squeezed as he walked. "I notice a bit more than you give me credit for. Like how you use your words as foreplay."

"You noticed that huh?"

"I'm a word bloke. I always notice when someone uses words and uses them well...so...where are we going? When Captain Cardboard wakes up he'll head straight for your basement or my crypt."

Xander hmmd in agreement. "I might have a safe house or two."

"Bloody hell? Since when?"

"Since the first time my dad locked me out of the house when I was thirteen."

"Oh. Nice places?"

"Abandoned...so sort of."

"How can a place be sort of abandoned?"

"I might have raided the Mayor's house after we blew him up. Guy was loaded."

"Anything interesting?"

"Lots of money, hence me owning a house that looks abandoned but looks really good on the inside."

"Then why are you in the basement?"

"I needed a safe place, I'm a survivor...but I wanted to get out of the basement on my own...not with something I stole. But since things just got a bit more dicey...we may want to move into one of the safe-houses permanently."

"Inviting me into your home again?" Spike's hands were still in his pockets, keeping up a constant pressure.

"I'm inviting you into a lot more than that."

"Say that again when I can see your eyes Harris, otherwise I'll think you'll mean it."

Xander sighed but sat Spike down and made sure the vampire was steady on his feet before looking into his eyes. "I'm inviting you into a lot more than my home, my safe house."

"Not teasing?"

And then Xander put his lips to Spike's, cupping his jaw and letting his thumb ghost over one of those beautiful cheekbones. When he released Spike's lips his voice came out in a growl. "Not teasing."

Spike stared for a moment, letting Xander's confession sink in. "Well...since when do you growl?" His eyes widened a bit. "Would that have something to do with the way you prowl around the basement when you're restless? Because sometimes mate, you move like an animal."

Xander smirked and kept up the eye contact, letting Spike see inside him, see what was hidden deep within him. He let the hyena peek out, just a bit, let that wildness tempt the vampire closer for another kiss. One that was more teeth than lips. "Any other questions?"

"How far away is this safe house and is it fully stocked. We'll need lube; lots of lube."

"Not far. Fully stocked. Less talking, more walking? Can you walk on your own now?"

"Yeah, electricity faded. Lead the way."

Xander smirked and dragged Spike further down the street. "Good."

"What are your girls gonna say about this? Or am I your dirty little secret?"

"Willow knows. Buffy can get over it. If Riley gives us trouble I'll blow up his Frat House."

"Right...with what?"

"Who do you think stole the rocket launcher Buffy used to destroy the Judge?

"You got that for her?"

"And it's not the only thing I stole."

"You've been holding out on me Xander."

Xander looked back at him. "Just been waiting for the right moment."

XXX


End file.
